


One Piece Survival Game - 1st season

by Nimi_Resonance



Series: One Piece Survival Game [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Competition, Fun, Hilarity Ensues, No Angst, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_Resonance/pseuds/Nimi_Resonance
Summary: Ladies & Gentlemen, Welcome to the One Piece Survival Game!Pirates, Marines and Revolutionaries will participate in the game! They'll fight each other valiantly (with green coloured water) until the last team/participant stands (dry)!24 candidates, 12 teams and an awesome prize!The winner wins 1.000.000 Berry and a banquet with whoever they want! (Yes, they are all willing to participate for such a small prize!)The organizer (my boss) and myself, your dear commentator will relate all the events (and crazyness) happening, so don't miss the show!1st Season - Spring
Series: One Piece Survival Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721479
Kudos: 4





	One Piece Survival Game - 1st season

**24 Participants choose their teammate**

  
  


Team 1 : Luffy/Law

Luffy jumped on Law without letting him a chance to refuse.

  
  


Team 2 : Zoro/Sanji

They were arguing and weren't listening to the organizer, who decided to put them together because of their "obvious close friendship".

  
  


Team 3 : Nami/Robin

Women Power team for the win.

  
  


Team 4 : Franky/Brook

Because "Why not, yoho".

  
  


Team 5 : Usopp/Chopper

Established the "USOPP'S GANG!"

  
  


Team 6 : Jinbe/Carrot

A team beyond water and earth. (Yes, your dear commentator is running out of descriptions already!)

  
  


Team 7 : Ace/Sabo

The Flaming (and hungry) Brother team.

  
  


Team 8 : Smocker/Tashigi

How did the marine got involved in this we'll never know! (Probably nothing better to do. Aaanyway, next!)

  
  


Team 9 : Garp/Aokiji

Who **truly** had nothing better to do.

  
  


Team 10 : White Beard/Marco

Because it seems like fun and the prize making for a good (and free) party is a bonus.

  
  


Team 11 : Hack/Koala

The "I-TOLD-YOU-TO-WAIT-FOR-US-SABO" Team? I guess?

  
  


Team 12 : Shanks/Benn

For the fun and the party. Mostly for the party (I think).

And that's it for this season's cast!

We remind our audience that all the participants are dropped in "4 Seasons Island", where the season changes randomly every month.

Each participant is equipped from the start with a water gun filled with luminescent green liquid. Ammunitions and other loots such as food, medical items and other weapons can be found all around the island, but they aren't numerous nor unlimited. Loots will be placed in the starting area the first day only and will be easy to spot.

People from the audience called "unknown sponsor" will be able to give participants 1 item once per day and once per night as long as the organizer gives their agreement ( _ ***cough***_ and they're hard to please _***cough, cough***_ ).

Anyone who gets hit (even from their own weapon) looses and has to join the lodge situated on the organizer's ship until the end of the game.

The winning prize for the last team or participant standing is a free banquet for every person of their choice and 1 000 000 Berries.

I will make sure to relay everything my boss says to me via an hear peace to you, so if you hear a faint static in my mic (namely this "(...)" ) you will know the organizer speaks! No technical difficulties on our watch!

Now, without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's begin!

**GAME START! Spring season, 24 people**

  
  


The game barely starts and already 2 participants are fighting hard! White Beard and Shanks, as if they planed this beforehand, go at each other's throat! Their attacks are impressive from the get-go and things get intense just as quickly!

Ah! White Beard's teammate, Marco, goes at full flying speed through the woods to explore the island, Smocker hot on his heels. As the saying goes, there's no smoke without fire!

Ace runs out right after, wanting to scoot the island better than his crewmate.

Chopper and Usopp get scared and run away at full speed, but in separated directions. They haven't yet realised it.

Jinbe (who keeps a straight and serious face) avoids one of White Beard's swing and follows Carrot, who after seeing her "Big Brother Chopper" escape does the same, laughing joyfully.

Koala takes off too, going in a random direction yelling "SABO" right and left. She is soon followed by Hack who trips in a half buried bag. He stops to check the content, finding food and taking as much as he can with him (finally someone decides to take the loots!).

Oh! Oh poor Koala won't find Sabo anytime soon! He is currently hidden behind some thick bushes, and have just found a shovel. Lucky him!

And they're not the only ones finding things! (Glad I didn't place these for nothing!) Benn grabs a backpack lying near him, not even checking what's inside (dear audience, for your intel, this one's empty) and waits for Shanks to finish.

Brook finds a sickle that somehow got lodged in his clothes (right through it indeed) but thankfully didn't get hurt.

Nami tricks Tashigi, Franky and Aokiji into sharing what they all just looted before taking off. What a cunning woman!

Law has to drag Luffy out of here because the Strawhat was cheering for Shanks so hard he didn't think of moving.

Zoro got lost when Sanji wasn't looking, and after a weak attempt of trying to find the swordsman, the cook decides to follow the women instead.

Robin is so amused by the chaos taking place she missed her teammate leaving, so she decides to do like everyone else and runs away.

Garp found a trident and thought out loud of all the things he will be able to cook with it. He then yells that to Shanks who, distracted, gets a platter of green right in the chest. Feeling mortified for a few seconds before laughing and promising White Beard a revenge. He easily accepts Garp's half hearted apology on his way out before promising to take revenge on him too.

**Game Start :**

**\- Shanks**

_____________________________________________

**Day 1 (follow-up) 23 people remaining**

  
  


Ace quickly forgets about scooting the island and chooses to stalk Aokiji instead.

Usopp, looking for his teammate, climbs up a small cliff, not realising the rocks are quite unstable. He fells on his knees and lightly injured his left one. but worry not dear audience! As you can see he assures us (with an heroic pose) that it's just a scratch and that he can continue the competition, so let us all thank his lucky star!

Tashigi finds Chopper and they begin to fight. The sounds get the attention of Smoker, who tries to avoid Carrot's assaults and join her partner as fast as he can. Tashigi unfortunately looses her glasses, and after more failed attempts at getting her opponent regardless, gives up. Chopper is having none of it though, and spares her before taking off. Smoker missed them by a few minutes.

On another side of the island, Koala crafts a spear to up her chances at catching Sabo (she's hell-bent on it. Poor guy :,) ) while her future spear target and her teammate Hack search for more loot. They're not the only ones who have this idea : Marco makes circles around the island, Sanji and Zoro ,who have found each other (to their mutual disappointment) search and bicker alternatively.

Brook, White Beard, Luffy, Robin and Benn also look for anything useful their separate way with various degrees of seriousness.

Law barely manages to distract Garp by throwing a pack of marshmallows to his face -wait, did we had some of those on site? No no no, he brought them himself? _(...)_ We let that slide? _(...)_ ...whatever you say, **boss.**

 ***cough, cough*** YES, marshmallows do save the day this time, folks!

On their end Jinbe and Nami's encounter went just as smoothly thanks to the ex-Warlord having a few berry on him -no seriously _that's_ allowed? _(...)_ Okay, okay! You know what? _Whatever!_

So, er, yes marshmallows.

It seems like Franky, on the other hand, forgot to come prepared : he seems low on Cola, but does not lack wits! He manages to create a suitable replacement on the spot, even if it's less effective.

**Da** **y 1 (follow up) :**

**-0**

_____________________________________________

**Night 1 23 people remaining**

  
  


Luffy's and his first crewmate's team decide to spend the night together (instead of, you know, actually trying to play the game but who cares!). While Sanji cooks the bears he hunted (saving some for the next days) and Law reflects on life decisions, Luffy and Zoro decides to compete with Rock Paper Scissors instead of guns. After many ties the captain ends up winning but spares the swordsman.

Jinbe and Carrots have found a pretty well hidden cave to spend the night, helping the mink to avoid looking at the moonlight. They both reflect on the pros and cons of winning this game.

Hack stands guard while Koala, exhausted after her unfruitful day of "hunting", went sleeping like a rock. But not for long! A small distance away, a package is gently falling from the sky, supported by a parachute! YES FOLKS! It is the first gift, food given by ~~Dragon~~ \- er, I mean by "an **UNKNOWN** sponsor"!

Oh no! While the fishman gets distracted, Franky hits Koala with a bullet! What a way to wake people up!

The Carpenter got lucky when he looked for wood, and he recounts as such after going back to his camp, where Brook and Benn (who got invited) were shacking hands amicably.

And another elimination! Despite Sabo's best attempts to stop him, Ace, who was very thirsty all afternoon, managed to drink **all** the water of his water-gun! Oh he is a unique kind of light, literally! He departs for the ship, join on the way by Koala while his brother, torn between hilarity and bewilderment slowly gets bored. He decides to look at the stars, not going to sleep anytime soon.

Aokiji receives a water bomb as a gift from ~~Sengoku~~ \- " **ANOTHER** unknown sponsor" while Garp contentedly grills his marshmallows using the... trident...

...

Ooooh! Would you look at that! 3rd gift of the night, medical supplies from ~~Dra~~ \- _Hack's_ sponsor, goes to Robin! This brings joy to poor Nami who tries for the umpteenth time to start a fire with poor materials.

Marco and Chopper happily talk about the other participants (screw the rules, let's make friends shall we?) near White Beard who seems to sleep like a rock. But where's...

Ah! There he is! Usopp managed to climb the cliff afterall, and observes from afar Smoker who fall into one of his traps! VictoryyyYY AND NOPE! Smoker escapes thanks to his devil fruit! And he looks pissed! The sniper will have to hide for a good while!

Tashigi is still alone and is trying to find her lost glasses (once again). During one of her many attempts she lightly scraped her forehead on rocks, but nothing major thankfully!

  
  


**Night 1 :**

**-Koala**

**-Ace**

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> How's it so far? Not too crazy I hope!
> 
> The rest is coming soon, in the meantime, take care!  
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
